Trivia (2012)
This page briefly translates the questions asked by players through the Q&A section of official blog. (4th Feb. - 11th Feb. 2012) The translations are first sorted into different columns then listed in order of answering. Note: Some of the information may be outdated, since these questions were answered very long ago (around 2012). They are listed here for your reference only. ---- Character-related General (non-specified) Q. Please tell us the height of all characters! If this is impossible, please at least tell us the male ones! At the very least tell us Evarist, Izac and Abel, please...(Source 1 Source 2 Source 3) A. Do you need the exact height in cm? If yes, then please give us some more time so that we can post it later. In case you only need the ratio, you can make a guess via their full height portraits. FYI : the order of the three you mentioned is Izac < Evarist < Abel . Q. Please tell us the age of all characters. (or should I say "the age they died?") It would be fine to have descriptions such as "A is one age smaller than B" in case the exact age were not set. (Source 1 Source 2) A. There are settings on the age they died but does not fit on the timeline yet, we will do so once we have time. BTW, we have planned to create an introductory webpage related to this game and is expected to post these information at that time. Q. Please tell us the eye color of all characters! (Source) A. This will also be available in introductory webpage. Q. Although most characters were dead, do they eat? (Source) A. I think they do, it is because they are not in spirit world. Q. What are their birthdays and favorite foods? (Source) A. All these information will be available in introductory webpage, sorry for the inconvenience! Kronig Q. Kronig wears loose clothing instead of suits, it that the typical wearing of teenagers in Pandemonium? (Source) A. Since the traditional culture of Pandemonium is more complete than other places, you can see different kinds of clothing there. Max Q. Will rare card of Max be available? (Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5) A. Yes but please be patient since his actions affects a lot of character afterwards. Bernhard and Friedrich Q. How does Friedrich call Bernhard? Nickname or fullname? (Source ) A. "Big brother"...Just kidding. It's "Bernhard", even though Bernhard seemed more dignified. Donita Q. Is the living thing appeared in Donita's skill "Circle of T" a squid? (Source) A. What it is, huh? It is quite difficult for us to name it. Sprout Q. Please tell us the gender of Sprout! (Source 1 Source 2) A. This will be clarified soon, stay tuned! Melen Q. Is it possible for us to see Melen's rare card in the future? (Source) A. Yes, of course. Q. Will Melen be available again? (Source 1 Source 2) A. Not planned on this stage. However, we are thinking on how ways to solve the issue of not easily available characters. Walken Q. Does Walken like bunches? Because I saw both Sheri and Donita suits that. (Source) A. Well there are some dolls without bunches, but I personally quite curious if he does take extra care on his long hair. Item Shop Owner Q. What is the name of the Item Shop owner? (Source 1 Source 2) A. His name is Rood, one of the Acolytes. Story-related Q. Would you mind telling us the landscape map of the countries in rare card stories and the structure of Regiment? (Source) A. For landscape map, it is W.I.P. while the settings related to Regiment is likely to disclose soon. Q. Will the Queen of Granddillenia Kingdom (the woman who appeared in Evarist's Rare Lv.2) and Melia (Blaise's little sister) become a character card in the future? (Source) A. Nice idea! Q. I am not quite understand to the World View of this game even after reading the rare card story. Do they go there once after they died, or this Unlight World itself is "Profound"? Besides, the main concept of this game is to collect their past memories, but I've found some related characters does not have any specific quotes during PVP, and vise versa to those unrelated characters with specific quotes... Could you please tell us the detailed story? (Source) A. Currently, the story of this game is like pieces of jigsaw-puzzles that is going to be put together into a larger part. FYI : An introductory webpage is going to be created. Q. Are there any relationships between quests and rare card stories? (Source) A. The timeline of these two are separated, however, we are going to add stories related to quests soon. Q. From AAA to BBB, where is AAA during this year? At BBB's place? (Source) A. Some content in this quetion is censored in order to prevent spoilers, the questioner should still get it. Personally, I think there is a difference between friendship and working relationship,but what actually happened is up to your imagination after reading the story. Q. As stated in AA's R1, BBB and CCC are from 12th cadet class, right? Since AAA entered third cadet class of Regiment in year 77, did BBB and CCC entered 12th cadet class in year 86? (Source) A. Thank you for your pinpoint questions. Because of certain reason, there are two cadet classes each year since year 3382, BBB entered as 15th cadet class. Q. It's about DDD's age. It is said that DDD was born in year 3385 in EEE's R3. However, in DDD's R1, his age became seven in year 3390. Since there are contradictions, are you planned to make corrections on year titles of rare cards? (Source) A. We have already contacted the writer of setting, and we will correct the years. Sorry for the inconvenience. Q. What is the best word to describe Salgado's side - "Seiganha" (制限派) in English? ( Source) A. It is liekly to be "Control Council." Q. Can the terms "Hawks" and "Doves" properly describes the two sides in Granddillenia Kingdom? ( Source) A. These phases generally matches, but please note that Tōseiha does not equal to pacifism. (Translator's note : There are two sides in Granddillenia Kingdom. One is Kakudaiha (拡大派), which mainly consist of warlords and expansionists. The other side Tōseiha (統制派) is mainly grouped by politicans. Evarist, Izac and Belinda are under Kaudaiha.) Q. What is the correct spelling of Abel's home country? (Lubiona? or Lubiana?) ( Source) A. It should be "Lubiona". Sorry for the typo mistake. Q. Is the term "混沌の世界" listed in Donita's fourth skill is as same as the one listed in Krönig's description? (混沌世界a.k.a Underground) ( Source) A. The term "混沌" here means "Chaos" in Greek mythology. Q. Is the evil of the Underground described by Redgrave and Marguerite shown in their conversation same as the one that Bernhard met? ( Source) A. Since this might invlove spoilers, please confirm by reading stories in the future. System-related Batch Conversion of Cards Q. Is it possible to change all monsters cards into coins at once? It is a waste of time to create tips... (Source) A. There are lots of request on this function, and it will available by next week. (This week actually!) Q. It takes too much time converting monster cards into coins! We have to wait for the animtation effect. But more importantly, we need to convert hundreds of monster cards. Converting one by one is very time-consuming...time is money, you know :'( Hope you will create batch converting system soon. ( Source) A. We have add batch conversion up to 10 each time, what do you think? Q. Another issue I want to ask is changing M cards into coins. It takes a long time because I need to transfer it one by one. It must be better if it have a system to transfer the chosen card together and what coins I want it to be. Hope it wouldn't be difficult to find a way simplifying the manipulation. And finally,I LOVE UNLIGHT!!!!! Thanks to bring such a wonderful game to us! ( Source) A. Thank you for your support. We have add batch conversion up to 10 cards each time, what do you think? Darkroom Q. I've tried bronze draw for at least 200 times but still cannot get Walken. Therefore I'd like to ask if timing / number of times tried affect the probability. Since this is related to budgeting, please answer truly. (Source) A. Thank you for your purchase. We have received tons of questions and suggestion related to lucky draw. Regarding to lucky draw, we make adjustments during maintenance each week, but the probability itself does not affect by any factors you mentioned. I can swear on this because I myself is programming on this part. However, we all understand that improvements should be make since bias will occur if only based on luck. Since playing game is a kind of entertainment, a system which may create any unpleasant results after you have spent a lot money should have some problems. Thank you for your question. Q. Both Donita and Sprout are available in Gold Draw only at JP version, will they available in Bronze and Silver Draw again? Is Rosso the next character that is going to be removed from bronze Draw? (Source) A. We have planned to change the lucky draw system in the future, and we are thinking on how players can obtain the unavailable characters again. Q. I like the idea of darkroom's lucky draw, but the probability of getting specific character varies on adding new cards each time. I've spent around 600 tickets but still can't get the character I want. Buying tickets is a large expense for students, are there any ways to solve this problem? Such as direct purchase like Milian, or character card exchange function among friends...(Source) A. Our apology to make. The way of obtaining Milian is an experimental way on getting character cards. We will keep lucky draw, but we are thinking on how to improve it at the same time. Thank you for your suggestion. Extra Sound Effects / Dubbings Q. Any chance of adding dubbings? Coz those Japanese fandubs are now already stuck in my head lol I mean adding voices for dueling quotes and skill names, is it difficult to apply? :'( ( Source) A. We would like to add dubbing voices too! We are working hard on this, hope can bring you good news soon. (Can we consider this as adding Japanese dubbing request? Because it is quite difficult to add dubbing in different languages.) Q. Hello,Im a UL Chinese version player.I would like to suggest about when the character in battle,can you add more sound effect in to it?For e.g like Rosso's Hell's Bell you can put the sound of ringing bell or about the gas release etc.Of course if you can develop the game with seiyuu for all character and read out loud in the rare card story that would be great,but that would be long way to work through it. Thank you for listening ^__^ Fighter!:D From Hong Kong Unlight player ( Source) A. We'd love to add dubbings too. We already have basic image of their tones and managing on this. However, its possibility is still unknown. We are working hard on this and hope can bring you good news soon. Sound effects on activating skills...sounds nice. We will think about it. Sorry for replying in Japanese. Invitation System Q. Is it possible to stop the abuse of invitation system? (Source) A. We have increased the avatar level in order to get invitation reward to Lv.10, we believe such action can successfully decrease the abuse of that system. We have also keep all of the relative records, and is planning to give specific users who has taken some illegal actions penalties. Q. hello! i am a player from Taiwan. i have something important to say though my English is so terrible. hope i can express my meaning with correct grammer and words. everyone knows when one receive game invitations from some people, he starts the game, then everyone who invited him would get the rewards as like darkroom tickets. so some people used it. they set up associations and exchanged their new account numbers to invite each other by the old one, then starting the game up to Lv10. it was not difficult. it only took about one hour. i have a adress like such associations, but if you dont join it then you wouldnt know the members. i will not announce the adress here because it is even lack of evidence. we know some people do stuff like this but do not know who. i just hope it can be modified soon, as like one starts game and one receives the rewards. sorry for tooking your time, and thank for your reading. (Source) A. Due to the issue of multiple accounts caused by invitation system, we will make adequate adjustments and changing requirements according to the situation. Now we are thinking of banning them in terms of cheating. Skill Adjustments Q. It seems that the old characters' skills are weak when compared with new characters available. For example, Friedrich's Shura no Kamae is obviously weaker than Walken's Euthanasia. Are there any adjustments going to be make in the foreseeable future? Such as strengthen the skills of old characters or something. (Source Source 2) A. We create and balance the skills based on the overall growth of the characters. Fine adjustments will be make, though. Translation Issue Q. The Chinese translation is very wired! Could you please do something? (Source) A. We will communicate with translators on this. Q. Could you please do something on Chinese translation? Because some of the contents in rare card stories and characters' name are unacceptable...(Source) A. We have received many comments on this, and adequate measurements will be made. Q. Greetings from Taiwan. I don't have much problems with the game system or characters. However, I am in dount with the Chinese translations such as typo in rare card stories, and those complicated / unclear sentences since this heavily affect Chinese players' emotion after reading those rare card stories. Besides, I've heard that many people have already lose their will of raising the characters' level because of the poor translation. Therefore, I would like to ask the possibility of changing the current translator. Actually, there are lots of Taiwan Unlight players with certain qualifications in Japanese. so I hope you can provide a way to allow et those players having a chance of translating rare card stories in order to let Chinses players to enjoy your storits. It is sad to see there are typos and complicated sentences in their favouruite characters' stories. Besides, character's actual personality might not be revived because of the translation with mistakes. I sincerely hope that you can think of changing the translator. (Source) A. Thank you for your suggestion. We will ask them to improve. Others Q. This game requires a lot of luck, would you mind telling us the reason the system is like this? (Source) A. The most simple reason is we don't want the "If...then..." situation which frequently happened in strategy game occurs. (We fully understand there are lots of people who hate games heavily based on "luck", though.) Besides, we would like to create a casual game like mahjong and poker. The reason of using multiple dice is "number of face-up dice is directly proportion to the total input value." This means the more the number of dice used, the more skill is required. Also, the system of this game is based on a certain game. Last but not least, "luck" is the main theme of this game too. Q. Have you ever think of "Sprout + Tsukimi" event? Because your last event which linked up Rosso and mushroom in Autumn was very interesting! (Source) A. Nice idea! Also, we were glad that you like that event. Q. Greetings, and I would like to ask a question on the dices used during battle. I saw there are four sides marked with "x" and think that the probability of facing up is 1/3. Will certain character's skill affect this probability? Or it is always 1/3? (Source) A. Yes, the probability is always 1/3 and no character's skill can change it. Even though Jead's "Vision of Fate" can roll the dice twice, the probability is still 1/3. Q. Is Hangame server really going to be closed? If yes, is it possible to transfer our data to Yahoo! version? (Source) A. We are really sorry for that. However, since this contract is related to other companies, we cannot elaborate too much on this. Q. Now we can get weapon card "Tafel Anatomie" from the time-limited achievement "Character Card Lv.3 Walken Get", is it possible for us to obtain that weapon card in darkroom in the future? (Source) A. Basically, since players has paid many effots in order to obtain it, we are not going to make it available again so soon. However, personally, I perfer releasing it again someday. Q. I've heard that there are main stories! WIll it release in form of AVG virtual novels? But what each players experienced are quite different...hehe. A. Main story! We swear we will add it someday. (Source) Q. I tkink there are too much new characters right now, and has decreases the speed of relasing rare cards lolol I like Bernhard! When will you release his R2 card? lol ( Source) A. We have already speed up the availability of new rare cards. Q. I can't wait for the release of multi-duel! I feel like playing single-player game sometimes. ( Source) A. Already scheduled on making this function yet the finishing date is still unknown. Q. Expecting Fullscreen function since there are loads of Flash games have such option. This game has gorgeous illustrarions but I can't enlarge them :'( How come its size is fixed OTZ ( Source) A. It is not difficult to enable this function but the result is you will not be able to type any words in-game any more due to the limitation of Flash itself. However, such function is only available in Facebook version even if we can slove this problem. Q. Any possibility of spectating mode? So that others can watch me dueling. Otherwise, players have to record the duel by themselves before sharing. FYI : My videos of dueling has already exceed 60GB...lol ( Source) A. We have receive requests on adding spectating mode, and we will discuss on that. Q. I hope we can adjust the bgm volumn at any time. ( Source) A. We will discuss on that. Q. why the reward of Ayn does not have her coat･ﾟ(ﾉд`ﾟ) Ayn's cloth looks so strange on the avater without coat･ﾟ(ﾉд`ﾟ) and that also make the players' choices imblance･ﾟ(ﾉд`ﾟ) try this please :(1) 3:ayn's shoes→8:ayn's skirt+shirt(cannot disassemble)→15:ayn's coat or (2) 3:ayn's shoes→8:ayn's skirt+shirt+coat(cannot disassemble)→15:cat ears pleaseeeeeee･ﾟ(ﾉд`ﾟ) (Source) A. We will discuss with graphic designer. Q. Can we send our own Unlight character design here? (Source) A. Character Design Contest! We'd love to. And illustration contests on currently available characters. Q. Well, I hope you can add a list of avatars online in dueling lobby. Therefore we can know if the persion we seek is still there...because we wanted to inform the oppenent that we have disconneted from the server suddenly. I hope you can consider this function^^" I think this is necessary because some players like to meet and chat in the lobby. (Source) A. This function sounds convenient enough. We will think about it.